bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Better With U Tour
The Better With U Tour is the first headlining tour by American group Big Time Rush supporting their studio album Elevate. The 17-city tour kicked off in Las Vegas, Nevada on February 17, 2012 and will stop in major cities across North America including California, Colorado, New York, Illinois and Texas. The tour wrapped up on March 10, 2012 in Orlando, Florida at Universal Orlando Resort. Background Shortly before the release of the Elevate, the band announced a national tour, starting in February 2012, which counts with seventeen dates. Several dates sold out within minutes of the announcement. Shortly after the announcement British-Irish boy band One Direction was confirmed to be the opening act for ten of their seventeen dates. Opening Acts *Jackson Guthy *JoJo **"Lie To Me" **"Leave (Get Out)" **"Disaster" **"Jumping Trains" **"Sexy To Me **"Too Little Too Late" *One Direction **"I Want" **"Moments" **"Use Somebody" (Kings of Leon cover) **"More Than This" **"One Thing" **"Up All Night" **"What Makes You Beautiful" *McClain Sisters **"Dynamite" (Taio Cruz cover) **"Tell a Friend" **"Calling All the Monsters" **"Price Tag (Jessie J cover) **"Unstoppable" Setlist * Big Time Rush * Time Of Our Life * Nothing Even Matters * No Idea (Costume Change) * Love Me Love Me * If I Ruled The World * Superstar * Invisible (Costume Change) * Boyfriend * Cover Girl * Worldwide (Costume Change) * Show Me * Music Sounds Better With U * Till I Forget About You (Costume Change) * Elevate (Costume Change) * City Is Ours (Encore) Tour Dates Big Time Rush "Better With U" Tour Dates *2/17 – Las Vegas, Nev. | Planet Hollywood *2/18 – Los Angeles, Calif. | Gibson Amphitheatre *2/19 – San Jose, Calif. | Event Center at San Jose *2/20 – Sacramento, Calif. | Memorial Auditorium *2/22 – Denver, Colo. | 1st Bank Center *2/24 – Chicago, Ill. | Rosemont Theatre *2/25 – Detroit, Mich. | Fox Theatre *2/26 – Toronto, Ont. | Air Canada Theatre *2/28 – Albany, N.Y. | Palace Theatre *3/1 – Mashantucket, Conn. | Foxwoods *3/2 – Washington, D.C. | Patriot Center *3/3 - Boston, Mass. | Agganis Arena *3/6 – Durham, N.C. | Durham PAC *3/7 – Nashville, Tenn. | Bridgestone Arena *3/9 - New York City, N.Y. | Radio City Music Hall *3/10 - Mardi Gras at Universal Studios | Orlando, FL 'Note:' *After the tour, the boys will be heading back for the filming of Season 3 of the television series, "Big Time Rush". *It may not be part of the Better With U Tour,but Big Time Rush have revealed that theres gonna be a concert on Universal Studios In Florida on March 10. *Rumors say that there another one on March 11 in Miami,Fl but this one is private as is for CRUSH soda. *BTR is planning on doing a Summer Tour. So new days will be added to the Better With U Tour. *Summer Tour tickets will be on sale on March 10 and in Pre Sale on March 5 if u have Big Time Tour Membership. *“We can’t wait to hit the road again!” said Big Time Rush. “The Better With U tour has been amazing and we’re incredibly grateful to our fans who have supported us and made our first headlining tour a success.” Category:Tours